Zutara Mia! The Musical
by THeSHaDoWPuPPeTTe
Summary: Korra wants the perfect wedding, and she wants her father to be there to walk her down the isle. The only problem is, she doesn't know who her dad is... Zutara and Makorra w/slight Sukka and Taang
1. The Rush

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING... :(_**

 _So, here it is... my first ever published fanfic. I've been reading stories on this website for about a year now, so I thought it was about time I wrote one. I hope it isn't too bad. FYI, I'll be publishing chapters weekly. Please R &R, and be don't worry about insulting me, I'm Toph! :)_

 _Remember... **^^THe SHaDoWPuPPeTTe iS aLWaYS WaTCHiNG^^**_

* * *

 _I have a dream_

 _A song to sing_

 _To help me cope_

 _With anything_

 _If you see the wonder_

 _Of a fairy tale_

 _You can take the future_

 _Even if you fail_

Twenty year old Korra Ice looks out the window of her bedroom, watching her mother waterbend an ice surfboard and set out to sea. Making sure no one notices, she summon three messenger hawks. The birds coo quietly as she gives them each a separate scroll to deliver. She kisses each of the hawks on the beak while whispering the names of the people they're delivering to, "Zuko Prince… Aang Avatar… Jet Free…"

* * *

 _A Few Days Later…_

Up in the mountains of the South, a hawk lands on a branch growing out of the cliff's side. A flying lemur, who was eating fruit nearby, spies him and carefully takes the scroll from its pouch before shooing it away. Carefully holding the scroll in his tail, the lemur flies up above the clouds to an ancient temple. He flies into the stables, where a man clad in orange and yellow is brushing the fur on his flying bison. The man turns and, upon seeing his pet approaching, holds out his tattooed arm as a perch. It decided to land on his bald, tattooed instead. Annoyed, the man pulls the lemur down by his tail.

"Hey, Momo," the man scratches the lemur behind his bat-like ears. He sees the scroll and tries to pry it out of Momo's grasp. "What you got there, buddy?"

The two fight over the message until Momo spots a fruit nearby and lets go, leaving the man to fall on his back gracelessly. He makes a frog face before opening the scroll. His face slowly turns from annoyed to shocked, and at the end of the letter he is shaking from excitement. He jumps up off the floor and rides an air scooter out of the stables. After whistling shortly, he grabbed a wooden staff leaning against the wall in the temple. As he neared the exit of the temple, the scooter thinned and eventually couldn't hold his weight any longer, so he settled for a sprint. He ran right off the edge of the cliff's edge, making sure to hit his staff against the ground so that wings sprung out of the side of the staff to form a glider.

He swiftly flew down to the Southern Ports, smiling from ear to ear, with Momo swooping in not far behind.

* * *

"Prince Zuko," an elderly man called in a sing-song voice from the kitchen. He walked to the table occupied by his old group of friends, the White Lotus.

"Uncle," the youngest member face-palmed, grumbling. "I've been Fire Lord for over twenty years now, do you really have to call me that?"

"You will always be a prince to me, my nephew," he replied. He cocked an eyebrow, smiling smugly. "You still act like one."

This caused the whole table to break out in sniggers, except for Zuko, who had a slight blush dusting his right cheek. He cleared his throat loudly, silencing the elders.

"Anyways," he said forcefully. "What did you need, Uncle?"

"Ah, yes," Iroh paused for a minute. "I need some help making this next batch of tea..."

" _You_ need help making _tea_?" Zuko said disbelievingly.

"Yes," Iroh defended, feigning innocence. "A poor old man like me often forgets things..."

"Forgets how to make _tea_?"

"Please?"

Zuko glared daggers at his uncle, before grudgingly getting up and stalking towards the back of the shop. He glanced behind him to see Iroh following with an exaggerated, but triumphant, smile on his face. His goofiness caused the younger to smirk, rolling his eyes as he turned back around muttering, "Whatever, crazy old man."

The two went into the kitchen, only to see the tea already being made. Zuko leaned back against wall, crossing his arms as he eyed the whistling old man.

"Alright, Uncle," he said accusingly. He noticed how Iroh kept his hands behind his back, out of Zuko's sight. "What's really going on? It must be important if you couldn't say it in front of the White Lotus."

"Oh, nothing much," Iroh shrugged. "Earlier today I received a messenger hawk from a... certain _lady friend_ of yours?"

Iroh winked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows dramatically. However, Zuko didn't understand.

"Mai?" Zuko raised his eyebrow, uncrossing his arms. "That's what's so important? Uncle, we're divorced, and I have more important thin-"

"Not Mai," Iroh corrected. He held the scroll out. "A certain _special_ lady friend of yours."

Zuko looked questioningly at his Uncle, who simply gestured for him to take it. He reached out hesitantly, confused by who the letter could be from. He read through the letter quickly, eyes widening upon seeing who it was from. He looked up quickly to see a nod of confirmation.

That was when Iroh saw his nephew at his happiest. Zuko's face broke into a wide grin, and his eyes were almost shining as he ran his hands through his dark hair.

"I already have your things packed," Iroh grinned as he held up a bag he had kept behind his back with the scroll.

Zuko hugged him tightly, briefly saying, "Thank you, Uncle," before heading out the door with his pack and the scroll held tight in his grasp.

"Gentlemen," he said in a rush. He bowed, still trying to be respectful. "Excuse me, but I have to go. Important last minute business. Thank you, and take care."

He rushed out of the Jasmine Dragon, looking up and down the streets of Ba Sing Se. Not far down the road he saw an ostrich-horse tied up. He threw the pack up onto it, made sure it was secure, and untied the horse. He took off the flashy armor and outer robes, settling with the simpler inner robes to make the trip quicker. To make sure no passerby's noticed him, he let his hair down and tucked his crest in his pocket. Then he jumped on the horse and took off, ignoring the person shouting behind him.

"I'll return it!" he waved farewell to his chuckling Uncle. "I swear by my honor!"

* * *

In the forests, the leader of the "Freedom Fighters" swings across vines through his treehouse village, ignoring the protests of his companions. He pushes his way past the others as he tried to reach the elevator.

"Sir, there's a group of Fire Nation thugs-"

"Take a group and scare them off, maybe bring a few back here for interrogation. Try not to kill anyone, though, you know we've changed our ways."

"Hey, man, let's go get a drink-"

"Sorry, not right now. I'll double the booze next week, just for you."

"Dude, where you going-"

"I got an urgent message, I'm taking a vacation. I'm going back to Ember Island."

"Ember Island?!"

"What about what happened last-"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's over it by now..."

"Well, tell us about the feisty fire ladies when you get back!"

"Whatever, man!"

"Good morning, Sir-"

"Morning, Longshot," he called, finally reaching the lift. He slid down the rope, jumping off about halfway down and running through the forest. He finally reached a small town in the outskirts of the woods. He took off down the streets, looking for any type of transportation. "Hey! Can't a guy get a lift around here?"

No one noticed him, they just walked past him chattering amongst themselves. Frustrated, and somewhat insulted, he kicked over a nearby cart full of cabbages. The old man who ran the stand started chasing the cabbages downhill, crying all the way down, "My cabbages! My cabbages! My-"

"Oh, no you don't," grabbing his one of his swords, he hooked the elder by his belt loop and started to drag him back uphill. He tied each of the mans arms to the cart before roughly jumping into the back. "I've got places to be, and unless you want me to tear your cabbages to shreds, you're gonna stop crying and cooperate!"

Instantly the cabbage man fell silent, his face starting to pale in fear for his dear cabbages. The passenger smirked proudly, a blade of grass sticking out of his mouth.

"Well," he shot at the elder. He pulled out a cabbage on the end of a fishing pole, waving it in the air enticingly. The old man perked up instantly, trying to reach for it, but unable to move his arms. "Are you gonna deliver, or no? Forget your cabbages, I have a wedding to get to! Come on, nearest port to Ember Island, ASAP!"

He waved the cabbage in front of the man, gripping the side of the cart tightly. He laughed as they took off at lightning speed through the streets.

"Look out!" he warned the crowd. He swore under his breath as a few people were run over, apparently with slow reflexes. He swore under his breath, "Just like an ostrich-horse with a carrot..."

* * *

On the docks of Ember Island, Asami Sota and Opal Earth have been dropped ashore. At the sight of their best friend, Korra, they raced down the dock shrieking, "Oh my Gods!"

"I missed you," Korra laughed, then she paused. "Oh no…"

The girls hummed, "We're…"

They chanted in unison, clapping their hands and stomping, "Water, Earth, and Fire! We're the greatest, bestest mates!"

Korra flexed, "I'm tough!"

Asami posed, "I'm tall!"

Opal jumped, "I'm tiny!"

They all hugged, "And we're gonna rock this place!"

They laughed and started walking down the beach together, the girls sharing stories about their trip to the island. They're conversation went from passing by herds of elephant koi, to sailing through the serpents pass, and eventually ended around throwing some flirts overboard. They were already nearing Korra's beach house when they decided to stop and rest. Suddenly, Asami grasped Korra's hand and gasped.

"Korra," she whispered, eyes shining. "It's beautiful!"

Opal gazed longingly at the diamond ring. She moaned, "I want one."

"He did well," Asami laughed, releasing her hand. "Didn't he?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow," Korra sighed dreamily. "I'm so glad you're here, because I have a secret and I can't tell anybody else."

They paused to look at each other, Korra grinning widely. Suddenly, they got the wrong idea.

"Korra!" Opal knelt down with one hand over Korra's stomach. "You're knocked up?"

"No!" Korra exclaimed. She blushed, shaking her head madly. "No, no, no! I've invited my dad to my wedding."

"You are joking!" Asami's hands flew up to her mouth.

"You found him at last?" Opal smiled, her arms crossed over her heart.

"No!" Korra grunted. Why was this so hard to explain? "No, no, no, no, no, not exactly. Okay, you know what my mom always said when I asked about my father."

Both girls shook their heads, allowing her to continue. Her voice raised to a false dreamy tone.

"'It was a summer romance, and he'd gone long before she realized she was expecting me.' Well, I always accepted that that's all I'd ever know. Well, I was ransacking some old trunks and I found this."

After checking to make sure no one was looking, she reached into the sack she had dragged along with her. She sat down on a rock at the edge of the sea, and pulled out a box of old water tribe scrolls. Asami and Opal just gave her confused glances, sitting down across from her.

"It's the scrolls she wrote in the year she was pregnant with me."

"Korra!" Asami whispered, shocked.

* * *

 _What is Korra doing with her mother's diary, and why are the guys in such a rush? We'll see next week... **or will we?**_


	2. Honey, Honey

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...:(**

 _I decided to post new chapters every few days instead of weekly, since the chapters are so short. I'll try to do better, I promise!_

 _For the song on this chapter_ : _Korra_ , _All_ , _(Girls)_

 _Don't forget to R &R, and please remember..._

 ** _^^THe SHaDoWPuPPeTTe iS aLWaYS WaTCHiNG^^_**

* * *

 _Previously, on 'Zutara Mia!'..._

 _After checking to make sure no one was looking, she reached into the sack she had dragged along with her. She sat down on a rock at the edge of the sea, and pulled out a box of old water tribe scrolls. Asami and Opal just gave her confused glances, sitting down across from her._

 _"It's the scrolls she wrote in the year she was pregnant with me."_

 _"Korra!" Asami whispered, shocked._

* * *

"'July seventeenth,'" Korra began to read, laughing under her breath. "'What a night!'"

Opal, mortified at the idea of reading someone's diary-much less her best friend's _mother's_ diary, tried to cover her eyes and ears at the same time, "I don't know if I want to hear this!"

Asami jumped up next to Korra on the rock, a glint in her eyes, " _I_ do!"

" _'Zuko's_ uncle sailed us over to the little island,'" she continued. They were all quickly entranced "That's here, Ember Island. 'I took him ice-surfing under the stars, but we were wiped out, and soaked when we got back. I bent the water out of our clothes to help, but we were still freezing. So, Zuko started a fire, and we started to dance. It was so beautiful, with sparks floating around us, and the fire growing the more excited we got.' So he's a firebender. 'Then he kissed me, which was weird... we were just friends! But... I liked it, it felt right. So I kissed him back, and then we… dot, dot, dot.'"

Opal turned, "What?"

"'Dot, dot, do,'" Korra explained slowly, as if talking to a child. "You know, when two people love each other very much, they..."

"Oh, stop it!" Asami laughed, punching her shoulder.

"'Could Zuko be the one? I've never felt this way before...'"

 _Honey, Honey_

 _How he thrills me_

 _Honey, Honey_

 _Honey, Honey_

 _Nearly kills me_

 _Honey, Honey_

 _I've heard about you before_

 _I wanted to know some more_

 _And know I know what they mean_

 _He's a love machine_

 _Oh, he makes me dizzy_

Korra jumped off the rock and started skipping down the beach, signaling her friends to join.

 _Honey, Honey_

 _Let me feel it_

 _Honey, Honey_

 _Honey, Honey_

 _Don't conceal it_

 _Honey, Honey_

 _The way that you kiss goodnight_

 _(The way that you kiss me goodnight)_

 _The way that you hold me tight_

 _(The way that you're holding me tight)_

 _I feel like I wanna sing_

 _When you do your…_

"THING!" the girls laughed. They looked up at the large beach house that Korra lived in. They gathered outside the entrance.

"So," Asami questioned. "This firebending guy-Zuko-is your dad?"

"Trust me, it gets better," Korra foreshadows. "'I can't believe him! All this time, he's said he's loved me-me only. Well, today, he confessed that he is secretly engaged to someone else... and we got into a fight. I broke down and told him I hated him, and I told him to leave. So, he did. He's gone home to get married, and I'm never going to see him again."

"Oh," Opal sniffles. Asami handed her a handkerchief. "Poor Katara. She sounded devastated!"

"That's not the end," Korra reassures them. She cleared her throat, and began to read. "'August fourth, what a night! _Aang_ introduced me to his flying bison, Appa, so I flew him over to the little island.'"

Opal blinked, "Aang?"

"Korra, wait-," Asami started.

"Hang on," Korra shushed. "'Even though I still miss Zuko, I've never met anyone like Aang! He's so sweet, he even made me a flower necklace! He's a real daredevil, and he's such a funny guy. He has to do everything at least once, it's like he never grows up! He even jumped on the back of an elephant-koi and rode it all the way to shore, the show off. When we arrived on the beach, I scolded him for being so reckless, but all he said was that the purpose of life was to live an adventure and take every chance. Spoken like a true nomad. Another thing about him...even though he's an airbender, he's taking the time to learn the other elements as well. He claimed to be a master waterbender, but I said otherwise-I'm the master around here. He decided to test that theory, and I never back down from a good spar. Well, one thing led to another, and somehow... dot, dot, dot.'"

The girls gasped.

"'August eleventh,'" Korra reads. "'Jet popped up today, while I was walking in the woods. He was cruelly beating a man from the fire nation, and I convinced him to let the poor man go. I healed the man, apologizing for Jet's behavior and sending him on his way. I talked with Jet a bit, trying to help him see that he was wrong. He just wouldn't listen though, but when I froze him to a tree and lectured him about his actions, he seemed to get it. He seemed a little hurt, but he still asked if I wanted to hang out, so I said I'd show him the island. On the trip their we told each other how we lost our parent(s), and he seemed to soften up after that. Despite his tragic background, he can be so sweet and understanding. I couldn't help it and...'"

They shouted, "'Dot, dot, dot'!"

"Oh," Opal shrieked. "My Gods!"

"Here come the bridesmaids," a singsong voice cooed from around the corner.

Korra started at the sound and quickly hid the scrolls. She hid behind Opal and Asami as they both ran and hugged the woman, "Katara!"

"Oh, my Yue," Katara sized each girl up. "Oh, my Yue! Please stop, I'm already shorter than two of you! My, you sound like you're having fun, I hope you're having a good time."

Opal smiled innocently, "Oh, we are!"

"I used to have fun," Katara sighed dreamily.

"Oh," Asami said smugly. She laughed breathily. "We know!"

Korra elbowed Asami in the gut, causing her to lose her breath. Katara eyed them strangely before going back into the beach house. Korra smiled before running upstairs to her room, dragging her friends behind her.

 _Honey, Honey_

 _Touch me, baby_

 _Honey, Honey_

 _Honey, Honey_

 _Hold me, baby_

 _Honey, Honey_

 _You look like a movie star_

 _But I love just who you are_

 _And, honey, to say the least_

 _You're a doggone…_

" _BEAST!"_ the girls shrieked, flustered.

* * *

The cabbage man stopped outside the port, fainting from exhaustion. Jet untied the man and, almost feeling sorry, left a tip for the unconscious fellow with the cabbage. He jumped out and took off towards the docks, scroll in hand.

Zuko pulled up at the same docks, gathering his things. He turned his head as he heard the ferry's horn blow, warning the citizens that it was about to set sail. Cursing under his breath, he scared the ostrich-horse off with fire and headed to where the sound was coming from.

Both men nearly ran right off the edge of the small dock, shouting at the ferry that had just pulled out. Jet tried to jump, but Zuko held him back before he made a fool of himself. The people on the ferry waved, apologizing for their misfortune as the boat sped up.

"Aw," Jet panted. He shook Zuko off and threw his arms up in the air, shouting to the heavens. "Come ON!"

"Yeah," Zuko sighed, out of breath. He rested his hands on his knees and let hit head hang. "Exactly."

* * *

"So," Opal paused. "Who is it? Zuko, Aang, or Jet?"

Korra shrugged, "I have no clue."

"But," Asami asked. "Which one is coming?"

Both girls glared at Korra suspiciously. Korra shrugged sheepishly, a little flustered. They realized what she meant simultaneously. They gaped at her, "Oh. My. _Gods._ "

"Do they know about...?" Opal asked frantically.

"What would you tell a total stranger?" Korra asked, annoyed. "'Can you come to my wedding, you might be my father?' No way. They think Mom sent the invites, and after what we read, it's no surprise they agreed!"

The girls jumped giddily, squealing.

 _Honey, Honey_

 _How you thrill me_

 _Honey, Honey_

 _Honey, Honey_

 _Nearly kill me_

 _Honey, Honey_

Korra walked out to her balcony, leaning against the rails as she gazed out at the endless ocean.

 _I'd heard about you before_

 _I wanted to know some more_

 _And now I'm about to see_

 _What you mean to me_


	3. Old Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING...:(**

 _There's no song for this chapter. I haven't gotten any reviews for this story, and I would really like to know what people think of it. Please R &R, and as always..._

 ** _^^THe SHaDoWPuPPeTTe iS aLWaYS WaTCHiNG^^_**

* * *

"I'm trying to get to Ember Island," Jet turned to Zuko. "When's the next ferry?"

Zuko looked over at the sign on the edge of the dock. He leaned over to read it, some of his long black hair falling over his shoulders, and mumbled, " _Getsuyo…_ "

Jet cocked an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"Monday," Zuko corrected himself, standing back up straight.

" _Shoot_ ," Jet cursed under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah," Zuko sighed, looking out at the ocean. He turned to face Jet. "Bride or groom?"

"Uh... bride," Jet admitted. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Which is weird, because I've never actually met her…"

Zuko frowned slightly in confusion. He was about to reply when a chipper voice called out, "Ahoy, there!"

The men whipped around to see an air nomad hanging upside down from the mast of a small sailboat, a small lemur-like creature mimicking him from the other side. He grinned widely at them, his arms crossed.

"Need a ride to Ember Island?"

* * *

On the crowded ferry, two middle aged women shoved their way to a seat. The blind girl was leading the way, dragging the taller woman in heels behind her.

" _Excuse_ me," the blind earth bender shouted. " _Coming_ through! I have a senior citizen with me! _Thank_ you! My _mother_ needs a perch!"

" _Mother_?" the taller woman shot. "We're the same age!"

"Yeah, well," the shorter one shrugged. " _You_ remind me of my _mom_."

She turned and pushed her companion into an empty seat, plopping down gracelessly next to her. The taller woman noticed someone next to her holding a basket covered with a blanket. She pointed at the basket, silently asking if she could have a peak. After a polite nod from the woman, she smiled and picked up the blanket only to reveal a grotesque chickuna. She screamed and jumped into the blind girls arms, shaking violently.

The blind girl smiled smugly, looking up and innocently whispering, "Suki, it's _just_ a fish."

" _Well_ ," Suki sarcastically muttered. "Aren't you _clever_..."

* * *

"We are going to look _fabulous_ tomorrow," Opal said as she tried on her violet dress.

"I want _the_ perfect wedding," Korra sighed dreamily. "And I want my father to give me away."

"How wide is that isle?" Asami joked.

"I will know my father as _soon_ as I see him," Korra said confidently, shooting a glare towards Asami.

A young fire nation man walked in, searching for an unknown item. At the sight of the girls, he quickly turned around to walk out. However, he was too late.

"Mako!" Asami teased, picking him up. "Come here, Gorgeous!"

"Put me _down_ ," Mako whined, trying to twist out of her grasp and failing. "I'm getting _married_ tomorrow!"

Opal winced as Asami threw Mako down to the floor, causing him to groan before standing back up, "Please be careful."

Asami stuck a pose in her dress, "So?"

"Watch out, there are pins in the dresses."

"What do you think?"

Mako smiled, taking them in from head to toe, "Oh, _yes_!"

"'Oh, _yes_!'" Korra mocked. She walked over to her fiancé, poking his chest. "If _you_ had _your_ way, it'd be a _three_ _minute_ wedding in _shorts_ and _vests_ , _washed_ down with a bottle of _cactus_ _juice_."

"You make me sound _so_ unromantic!" Mako wrapped his arms around Korra's waist, pulling her in for a kiss. "I just thought we should save our money for traveling."

"Well," Korra whispered, pulling back. "We're not going anywhere _yet_."

" _Anyway_ ," Asami gagged. "Please leave. We're very busy."

"Of course," Mako grabbed a hat and cigar from the dresser. "I'm just getting some props for tonight."

" _Ooh_!" the girls both whistled and giggled. Mako gave the party a wink before dramatically exiting the room.

Korra rolled her eyes, "For his bachelor party."

"Why haven't you told him?" Opal asked Korra.

"Because," Korra looked away. "He would say that I'd have to tell my mom. And then they would _both_ try to stop me!"

Asami sighed, shaking her head. She put her hands on her hips and gave Korra a serious look, "You are _so dead_ when Katara finds out."

" _Please_ ," Korra smiled evilly. "It'll be too late."

She turned towards the mirror, playing with her hair and gazing off into space. She smiled dreamily, trying to explain her reasoning to her best friends, "I've always felt like there's a part of me missing, and when I meet Dad, everything will fall into place."

* * *

"More open, guys," Aang ordered his shipmates. They had been out at sea since morning, when he offered to give the poor gentlemen a ride. The fire bender in sleeveless red graciously accepted, but it took a little while to get the other gentlemen to budge.

"I'm on it," Jet volunteered. When he had been convinced onboard, he had automatically been a great help on getting the boat out to sea. He untied the sails rope and let it gently slide out of his grasp, opening the sail slowly. "I'm on it."

"Good job," Aang encouraged, stroking his short beard. He would usually be flying his bison, Appa, but the poor creature was starting to age. He hadn't sailed in a long time, anyways, he could use the relaxing cruise. "That's it."

* * *

"Come _on_ , Toph," Suki dragged the blind woman along the docks of Ember Island.

"I can't see a _thing_ , there's too many people!" Toph cried out in frustration. "And it feels like the wood is _rotting_! Why can't the docks be _metal_ , I can _see_ on metal!"

" _Well_ ," Katara placed her hands on her hips, smiling brightly with a raised eyebrow. She walked over to where her old friends were bickering. "Will you _look_ at what Tui washed in?"

Suki lowered herself into fighting stance, exaggerating an announcer's voice, "For _one_ night-"

Toph mirrored Suki, "And one night _only_."

Katara laughed, holding her arms in the air with her head tilted forward, "The Painted Lady-"

They shouted loud enough to turn heads, "And her Earthen Queens!"

They danced, and laughed, and even fought for a few minutes. They didn't care if people were watching them goof off, they were just glad to see each other after many years.

Katara backed off to size each of them up, " _Look_ at you!"

" _Us_?" Suki gestured dramatically. "Look at _you_ , baby! You look _fabulous_!"

"Sugar Queen looks like one of those crazy _hippies_ from Omashu!" Toph snickered.

" _Hey_!" Katara began to protest. "I do _no_ -" She blinked, then sent Toph a dark gaze, her eyebrow twitching. Her threatening glare was unseen as she muttered through her teeth, "Will that joke _ever_ get old? You've been using it since you were _twelve_!"

"It still works," Toph chuckled evilly. "So, no, it never will."

"Suki," Katara changed the subject. "Where did you get those boots?"

"Husband number three!" Suki laughed, the others joining in.

Later they were walking along the beach holding hands, mostly because they missed each other, but also because Toph couldn't 'see' on sand, either. The beach house could be seen in the distance, towering over all the other buildings.

" _So_ ," Suki smirked, leaning into Katara. "Any _men_ at this wedding? _Gorgeous_ Fire Nobles of independent means, perhaps?"

"Here we go," Toph face-palmed. "Husband number four!"

" _No_!" Suki faked innocence. "Not for me, for _her_! Or for _you_ , since you're the 'All-Time Champion of the Earth Rumble', and you've got the whole Earth Kingdom… what? Fighting with their eyes closed? Bending metal? It's about time you find Mr. Right!"

"Oh, please," Toph tossed her head back dramatically. " _Boring_!"

"Great couple of role models you two are for Korra," Katara laughed. "The serial bride and the recluse over here!"

"That's me!" Toph smiled widely, pointing to herself. "I'm a _lone_ _wolf_ - _bat_!"

She howled and shrieked to the sky before suddenly asking, "So, when are the lovebirds flying the nest?"

"Oh, _Yue_ ," Katara sighed. "Who knows? You know, I don't know what's going on in that child's head sometimes. She wants a big red and blue wedding, and she and Mako are making all kinds of plans for the beach house. Sometimes I think they'll never leave!"

"Yeah," Toph smiled knowingly. "But do you really _want_ her to?"

"Well," Katara placed her hand on her hip, tilting her head and furrowing her brow as if she were in thought. She turned and smiled at them. "I want what's best for her… _of course not_!"

They laughed and continued walking to the beach house. Not too far from the house, Katara spotted a familiar face.

"Mako," she called out, waving him over. "Come meet my backup girls!"

Toph elbowed Katara in the stomach, " _Backup girls, my ass!"_

Katara laughed while catching her breath, "He's the leading man for tomorrow's shindig."

"The lucky man," Mako smiled. He walked over to give Toph a hug. "Hello. You must be... _Toph_."

"What gave it away, Loverboy?" Toph shoved him off. "My reputation for being _tough_ , or _blind_?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Mako rubbed his now sore shoulders. "Then you must be Suki. I've heard so much about you."

"All bad, I hope," Suki gave him a quick hug.

"Yes," Mako chuckled.

"And all true, I bet!" Toph elbowed Suki's ribs.

Mako shook his head good naturedly, noticing Katara struggling to hold the girl's luggage in her arms.

"Katara, here," he walked over, holding his arms out. He took the bags from her, flashing a friendly smile. "Let me get those."


End file.
